The SuperUltraMegaFun Buddies Brigade!
by xXHamHamLoverXx
Summary: Chikaru and the gang act as counselors for kindergarten and elementary children. Humor, chaos and drama are bound to follow.


_**The Super-Ultra-Mega-Fun Buddies Brigade!**_

_**A FanFiction by:**_

_**xXHamHamLoverXx**_

Okay, so the title is kind of random. And so is the idea that this fic is going off of. This is one good reason why you shouldn't leave me in a room alone with anime, ramen and soda all at the same time. It's sheer madness, I tell you! MADNESS!

Well, since all of the rest of my fics probably won't be done for a while (I'm getting to the Question Corner, don't worry), I decided that this could be something fun for me to do in the very little free time I have now.

Anyways, enough with the chatter. This story is...well...I'm not exactly sure WHAT I plan on turning this story into, but...no doubt there'll be some random things thrown in, and maybe, just maybe, there'll be a hint of a plot. But I consider that a 20:80 chance of their being a plot at all. This isn't in any relation to any of my other fan fictions, but the couples are the same, for the most part.

This is a Lulim-endorsed fan fiction. And Kaname is awesome, and she's MINE. No questions asked.

Shout-outs go out to Useful Oxymoron, yurianimeotaku, LOVELESS-Chan and everyone who has ever reviewed one of my stories, anyone who's submitted and is going to submit questions to the Question Corner, and anyone who has submitted to this community of Strawberry Panic! fan fiction writers. Your feedback always inspires me to write more, even if I don't think it's up to par. I couldn't have done it without any of you!

--

**Chapter 1: The Brigade is Formed!**

It all started as a regular Saturday afternoon in Japan. All of our Astrea Hill gang were in their respective residential areas, none of them were more than an hour away from each other. It was summer vacation now, and aside from Tsubomi, Chiyo and Kagome, all of the gang had already graduated. So it was natural that at least one of them had the idea of meeting up again.

It was Chikaru who first proposed the meet-up. As she was cooking dinner and Shion was on the computer working, she suddenly spoke, with a tone of excitement in her voice. "You know, it's been a while since we've seen everyone. How about we meet up sometime?"

Shion looked around the computer at Chikaru, her eyes narrowed. "Oh, of course. I'd love to be bombarded by people I don't generally like to be around, Chikaru-chan. Of course, I'd love to relive my terrible high-school experiences again. How about we invite them over to spend the night, too? We can paint our nails, tell ghost stories and eat popcorn, and then after that we can go swimming. Oh, and maybe, just maybe, we can go bungee-jumping off of the Eiffel Tower after all of that's over with!"

Chikaru didn't hesitate. She smiled a bit and placed a hand on her lover's shoulder in content. "I'm glad you see it my way. Don't worry, you won't regret it. You'll have fun with everyone around again, won't you, Shion-kun?"

"I sincerely doubt that, Chikaru-chan," Shion said through gritted teeth, and Chikaru giggled as she walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner. As Shion watched Chikaru's back as she walked back to the kitchen, she could only wonder what terrors awaited her the day Chikaru decided to invite everyone back into their lives.

--

Shion didn't have to wait long. The following weekend, she and Chikaru made their way to the local train station to meet up with their group of friends, Shion crossing her arms and complaining the whole way.

"I don't see why we have to do this," she said, for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day, and it was only 9 in the morning. Chikaru smiled widely, flipping out her cellphone and answering a text from Kizuna.

"Because it'll be fun!" she replied, wrapping an arm around Shion's shoulders as they sat on a bench near the drop-off area, letting Shion lean gently into her embrace. "Besides, the only one you really don't like is Kaname-san, right? So if you just ignore her, then you should be fine, Shion-kun."

Shion sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's not just her, it's Momomi, too. And those little pricks, Kizuna and Remon. I swear, they're worse than Kaname and Momomi at some times."

Chikaru giggled a bit. "I think that's going a bit far. They're still as innocent as five-year-old children compared to Kaname-san and Momomi-san. Then again, Hitler probably is, too..."

Shion smirked. "I'm glad you're seeing my way of things this time, Chikaru-chan." And in the next moment, they were in a heated lip-lock on the bench, interrupted about five minutes later by a familiar voce.

"Well, well. We see that you're still up to your usual antics, Chikaru-sama."

Chikaru looked up, her smile widening. "Kizuna-chan, Remon-chan. Long time, no see, eh?"

"Way too long. I'm glad you dragged us all out here, Chikaru-sama. Kizuna was getting a bit frustrated at the fact that we spend most of our time in the house studying," Remon said, adjusting her new glasses. "I'm glad that you invited everyone, I'm pleased to say. It'll be like a reunion for everyone."

"That's what I was aiming for," Chikaru said, looking very pleased with herself. The next two to arrive were Kagome and Chiyo, arm and arm coming off of their bus, and exchanged cheerful greetings with their friends. The rest followed in suit, and within fifteen minutes, everyone seemed to be there except Kaname, Momomi, Yaya and Tsubomi. They suspected that Yaya was planning some dramatic entrance when they least expected it...and that was exactly what happened. Yaya and Tsubomi came up to them, riding a very expensive-looking moped.

"Ey!" Yaya called, giving everyone high-fives. Tsubomi politely greeted everyone with handshakes. "Where's Kaname? I brought all of my Magic: The Gathering stuff."

Tsubomi rolled her eyes, and Chikaru smiled widely. "They are not here yet, apparently." She looked to Shion, who had her eyes closed with her head tilted up at the sky as though saying a silent thank-you prayer to the gods. The bliss didn't last long, however. A few minutes later, as Shion reclined back into the bench, she heard a soft "Boo!" in her ear, and she jumped about five feet into the air. "K-K-Kaname!"

"In the flesh," Kaname Kenjou said, giving Shion her signature smirk, with Momomi right next to her, as usual. Shion's face turned blue.

"Oh...how wonderful you two decided to show up," she said, through gritted teeth, her face stony. Kaname grinned evilly, walking over to Yaya as Momomi went to catch up with the others. Chikaru was planning to have them all go to lunch together, then meet up at her and Shion's house for a surprise announcement.

"What's this 'surprise' announcement you've got planned, Chikaru-chan?" Shion asked, sounding slightly irritated. Apparently she didn't like the fact that they were surrounded by people again. She was just fine being alone with Chikaru. Then again, she supposed Chikaru needed to see other people too.

Chikaru grinned a bit. "Ah, now if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?"

"Oh, come on! I'm your girlfriend!"

"That doesn't mean you're in on the surprise!" Chikaru said, giggling at Shion's flabbergasted expression. "Don't worry, it'll be fun."

They all appeared at the restaurant a few minutes later, and ironically, were separated into a few different tables. Yaya and Kaname sat on the far end of their table so they could play Magic, where they sat with Hikari, Amane, Miyuki, Tamao, Shizuma and Nagisa. Momomi, who was sitting at a table with Shion, Chikaru, Tsubomi and a few others, were glaring at them.

"Look at them, aren't they just cute together?" she said, cooing scathingly. Shion rolled her eyes as the waiter brought them all water.

"You can't honestly think..."

"They're always _doing_ something together," Momomi said through clenched teeth. "Playing some sort of stupid game, talking online, getting into these dumb card games and video games."

Chikaru took a sip of her water, with as calm a face as she could muster, and smiled at Momomi. "Maybe they're just into the same things. I mean, you and Kaname are two very different people. Just like you and Tsubomi are into Harry Potter, they're into their own things."

"Yeah, but..." Momomi started to say, but she sighed and shook her head. "Whatever..."

"It's just that Kaname doesn't get jealous too much anymore, is the problem," Shion said, her eyes scanning the vast array of dishes on the menu.

"If it makes you feel any better, I started feeling that way too," Tsubomi suddenly added, also perusing the menu. "Then again, since we're not into that kind of thing, they had to find someone to talk to about those dumb games."

Momomi shrugged. "Oh well, it's still annoying."

"I have to agree with you on that."

Back at the other table, Yaya drew a card from her Magic deck and placed it on her playing field, looking to Kaname. "Think they're talking about us over there?"

"Yep," Kaname said nonchalantly, drawing a card as well. "Probably saying how annoying we are."

Yaya smirked a bit at Tsubomi, who had been absentmindedly staring around the restaurant, and rolled her eyes as she turned her head away. "Honestly, they're so uptight."

"How about we give them something to be uptight about?" Kaname said, also looking over to their table, smirking. "They'd deserve it."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Yaya said, and they ran past the table Momomi and Tsubomi were sitting that, flashing them both a grin as they headed off towards the arcade games, leaving their Magic cards as they were. They simply stat there, their arms crossed.

"Are they _trying_ to irritate us?" Tsubomi asked, with an edge in her voice. Momomi rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing they are. But, don't worry about it. We can get them back easily."

Tsubomi grinned sheepishly. "I'm not one for revenge. But it does sound fun..."

Chikaru and Shion looked at each other, sighing. Tensions were already rising through the group, as usual. They just hoped that it would die down soon. Shion really wanted to say "I told you so", but she didn't want to shoot down her lover's confidence even more, so she left it alone.

Dinner was very entertaining, indeed. Yaya and Kaname took turns flicking things across the table, finally hitting Hikari right on the cheek with a small carrot, they both snickered into their arms, crossed on the table. After several protesting and complaining, they decided to direct their attention to the other table.

"If we hit either of them, they'll go off on us," Kaname said, as she watched Yaya preparing a paper airplane made from one of the kid's menus. Yaya grinned a bit.

"That's the plan, right? To annoy them as much as possible. They're bound to come up with some revenge sort of thing, and we'll just counter them. They'll have no idea what hit them!"

Kaname rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair and picking up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks. "Alright, whatever you say, Yaya-chan."

"'Yaya-chan', huh? Since when do you ever call me that?" Yaya asked, grinning, and readied the airplane to fly into the territory of the other table, aiming the tip right at the back of a totally oblivious Tsubomi's head. She threw it and it hit its target like a bulls-eye. "Alright! Perfect hit!"

At the other table, Tsubomi growled, feeling the paper airplane collide with her head, and just as she was about to lift herself from the table to give Yaya a piece of her mind, Momomi and Chikaru grabbed her sleeves and pulled her back down.

"If you react, it'll only make them happy," Momomi said matter-of-factly. "We'll get our turn, you just wait."

"But what are we supposed to do? They do the things that annoy us most, and nothing annoys them at all!" Tsubomi said, sighing.

"You could tell them 'No sex for a week'. That usually works with me and Shion," Chikaru added in as a thoughtful suggestion, smiling at Shion's glare.

"No, that never works," Momomi said impatiently, and ignored the "For _you_," that Tsubomi muttered under her breath, causing Chikaru to giggle. "We have to come up with a plan..."

They spent the rest of the time scheming with Chikaru and Shion. Once everyone was finished with their food, they finally started making their way toward Chikaru and Shion's place. Tsubomi and Momomi made a point of staying far away from their lovers, and vice-versa. The rest of the girls in the group sensed trouble rising in the air, mostly from Momomi and Tsubomi, who seemed to be mysteriously calm and cheerful. They both skipped together to Chikaru and Shion's front door, which raised both Yaya and Kaname's eyebrows. Sitting in Chikaru and Shion's living room, Chikaru finally made her 'surprise announcement'.

"Well, since we're all finally here, I bet you all are wondering why I brought you all here!"

"Yeah, seriously," Kaname said under her breath, making Yaya smirk.

"Well...my old elementary school is looking for some older students to...well...help out. You know, with daycare and tutoring and things like that. So, I thought it would be a great idea that we all band together to help these kids out! We get our own team name, too!"

There was a sort of hushed silence around the room. The grey-haired Shizuma Hanazono blinked in confusion. "Uh...so...what exactly are you saying, Chikaru-san?"

"I'm saying that we're going to be counselors in the Super-Ultra-Mega-Fun Buddies Brigade! I made the name up myself!" Chikaru said, her face looking as cheerful as ever. "There will be other teenagers joining besides us, of course, once I get some fliers out..."

There was suddenly a break out of murmurs around the room. Yaya and Kaname were on the floor laughing.

"Honestly?! What kind of stupid idea is this?!" Kaname said, her chest practically breaking apart from laughing so hard.

"Hey, I think it's an awesome idea!" Kizuna Hyuuga said, who was sitting next to her best friend, Remon Natsume, watching Chikaru's excited expression fade. "Beats staying in the house all the time, right?"

"Right!" Remon agreed, cheerfully. Both Chiyo Tsukidate and Kagome Byakudan nodded. In another part of the room, Hikari looked to Amane, smiling.

"Doesn't it sound fun, Amane?" Amane shrugged, seeming indifferent.

"Children aren't really my thing, but I suppose it could be fun..."

"Are you guys all joking, or what?" Yaya asked, incredulous, as she and Kaname composed themselves. "We can't take care of kids! We aren't responsible enough!"

"The people who need to be taught how to deal with children can enter the preparation camp, they'll teach you everything you need to know about children in a week!" Chikaru said, grinning at the two girls. "So you don't have to worry about screwing things up or anything."

"Guys, if we do this, we have to act like professionals. Sure, its a "Fun Brigade", but that doesn't mean we can go setting a bad example for these children," Shion said seriously, her arms crossed, reminding everyone that she had been St. Spica's Student Council President at once time. Chikaru smiled appreciatively at her, then addressed the group.

"So...are you guys in?"

There was a collective silence amongst the group, where they all looked at each other as though telepathically communicating. Kaname was about to open her mouth to say "No", but she was cut off by the others.

"We're in!"

"Great!" Chikaru said, again with her cheerful demeanor. "We'll be starting in a week, and I've already got all sorts of fun activities we can do with the kids! And since we're teenagers, they'll want us to be on our best behavior, and..."

As Chikaru carried on, Shion grinned. Sure, hanging around a bunch of elementary and kindergarten kids wasn't quite her idea of a good time, but she admired her lover's determination, and her preppy-cheerful-ness. It gave her a reason to wake up every morning, to go to work not feeling so grumpy like she used to be. Just the thought of coming home to see that beautiful face smiling at her was enough to keep her happy. And no matter what happened with this "Brigade", she was going to make sure Chikaru had fun.


End file.
